


Frenzy

by Ladyisatramp



Series: [Translation] Haikyuu!! Short stories [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyisatramp/pseuds/Ladyisatramp
Summary: Amidst the frenzy of the sound of desire, mute the gradual pain, trying to forget the one who can break it. "Someday you can let me fall in love again." Shouyou really wanted to believe him.





	Frenzy

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: The one-shot you are about to read is the translated version of the Spanish to English OS "Frenzy", which is also in this account.
> 
> "Haikyuu!!" and his characters don't belong to me, but to Haruichi Furudate.

The Friday night phone call was Hinata's favorite.

Because it meant a session of own caresses disguised by the narrative voice of what was his other half at a distance for him.

Tobio breathed deeply, stuck right on the cell phone speaker. The redhead smiled as he brushed his fingertips over that intimate area of his own still covered by the annoying worn denim pants. They still did not start and they already felt like a teapot at its boiling point.

Funny, desperate, that was the hot moments of a couple like they were.

 

The foolish laughter of the lower one flooded the dark haired man's ears like the prettiest melody ever forgotten in his memories.

—Don't mock, you idiot!  
—I don't.—Shouyou answered with his soul sprouting from his lips as the phone whispers echoed through the phone— You make me feel anxious, Kageyama.

An audible moan was sticking out of his mouth when he pulled the shirt off his stomach even without removing it, he needed to be naked, he needed to touch himself with delirium. He needed someone to take him in his arms, feel one with someone else.

He could identify the sound of the owner's throat by swallowing his own voice.

More stupid laughter filled the room, where Hinata performed her duties on her bed, beginning to take off her clothes after school.

—Hinata...

The touch of the door disconcerted both young people, the response of an opening made Tobio nervous that he could hear the frantic beats of the now auctioneer in the team of the enemy University. His whips that still echoed in his ears in the distance. Because of the support of the cell phone in his chest. 

—You couldn't wait, right?

The well-known voice of the strange nothing was present. Removed in his rental alcove to the opposite end of the region, Kageyama followed the conversation on the other side of the cellphone.

—Are you already so excited, Sho? Good job, Tobio!  
—O-Oikawa-san!

The young redhead laughed after the annoying voice coming from the cell phone; After a few words of calm, the atmosphere between the presences became something completely different.

A guttural sigh from the speaker changed things, making them interesting for the two people locked between the four walls of the bedroom.

Shouyou made room for the eldest. On the blankets, and on all fours, Tooru crossed that space shortening the centimeters between both, while his extremities gave off the sports jacket of his once formidable enemy. The child passed the yolks on the folds of the chestnut sweater feeling a connection shock each time they brushed his skin against the fabric creating a perfect harmony of high temperature.

Oikawa's hands took his body masterfully, traversing it with tentative parsimony, his fingers playing with each centimeter of a textured texture, brushing and pinching at his weak points, those that bite when producing unattainable effects of their own. He placed a subtle kiss on the apple barely distinguishable on his neck, while the insinuating route of the former captain of the Seijou took it without haste.

An audible moan caught the pair's attention.

The senses, dulled by the contact of his usual bedmate, adding to the boom of Kageyama's sounds over the loudspeaker, gave rise to the magic of feeling alive. Hinata's pants ended up falling when she least noticed, she also dropped her inner shirt, clearing her way to the body of the attractive owner who clung fiercely to the sides of her hip, the tongue of the tallest captured her pulsing member on top of her. the thin fabric of the underwear.

From so much desire found, no account occurred that the oldest never had a shirt put under that sport sweatshirt that he was carrying, and that was now on the floor, the little yellow light of an old desk lamp managed to illuminate the marked obliques They had their eyes trapped.

  
—A-ah... —The one with the orange hair shuddered at the mouth of Oikawa that with an insatiable seduction was now inside the hollows of the extremities of the boxers— More.

  
The voice of the mobile sounded with interference making him face the audible moans that the redhead did not think to silence, after the bites and the warm path of the crotch of the chestnut rubbing as his body was responding unilaterally.

The spams could sneak into the deepest recesses of his ears, the noise of the zipper, the touch of intimacy at the entrance of his body, tempting him like never before.

Opening this time without the delicacy that on previous occasions they had, there is already a bond between them so intimate that they detect how far they could go with each other, the cadence of Oikawa's onslaughts on his small body, although it is no longer of the high school boy, but of a college student who now straddled the flexed legs of two years older.

Getting to see in their own eyes. Feeling prey to the hungry mouth of the wolf that sets its teeth in places that nobody will easily see, Hinata exhales hugging the neck of the former leader the Aoba; his now superior, his sexy superior who since leaving had left his mark on him. Little by little, deeper and internal.

Moving to the rhythm that motivates his big hands embedded in his buttocks. The marks of Hinata's nails on her senpai's back. 

A familiar scent could invade his nostrils when he was almost at his limit.

The perfume acquired as a gift, the sound of Kageyama's harsh moans, altering his system as the major hit hard that point that took him to touch the sky. 

 

—Tobio. —Said Shouyou between the tears that formed in the vivacity of his eyes, before the imminent orgasm.

 

Before arriving, a small stroke of anger, his libido came down slowly like flare calmed by the dew, Oikawa had cut off Kageyama's call, and accused him with rancor by setting his eyes ablaze with despotism.   

 

—I'm not Tobio. —Tooru repeated dryly each time they ended up doing it between moments of lust.

 

And among those words, reality hit their existence, it was true. He has not been able to see Kageyama for more than a year. It is an anniversary in which he recognizes that the path of talent could separate them at the end. And although the promise to play together again, to practice together, to love each other in all the ways they know and even those that were still there. The possibilities are those that could not end up convincing him.

There he was, trying to keep the seemingly impossible, handling something that was already getting out of hand. Everything had started with a simple request, nothing innocent.

_"Help me get Kageyama out of my head."_

_"If I help you, you'll have to call me by my name."_  I had responded back then. As a signature to your fidelity pact.

—Call me by my name.

—Oikawa-san.

—My name, Shouyou. —The touch in the strong point of his enjoyment that did not stop hitting with a pint of complaint, while he had the luxury of drawing with his papillae the skin of his lover— I promised you, no? Do it, Shouyou.

 

Whether he was or not, his distant soul mate was alone on the phone.

Accept or not, they were now taking time.

Mistrust or not, what could be done away from their environment. Because he did the unthinkable.

Even when the one who took it, was Oikawa, he would never stop thinking about Tobio at the time of making love.

 

—Tooru...

 

With the frenzy of his own screams and his beloved superior who insisted sweetly lying to him that could help him to stop the extreme blow of his mixed feelings.

And he still believed with false innocence in his sweeping kisses that he could one day achieve it.

 

 _"Someday you can let me fall in love again."_ He mentioned the chestnut once after the beginning of that strange relationship between the three.

 

A relationship in which Kageyama allowed him to be unattached.

A relationship in which Oikawa helped him to succumb when he needed him the most.

A relationship to which Hinata was losing value, especially when the voices of the trio exploded in ecstasy creating a surreal environment for him.

Why did not Kageyama explode with anger? Why Oikawa did not complain about not giving it a chance? And worst of all, why did he continue with that twisted game? The answer was simple. Tobio was no longer her boyfriend. Tooru wanted to get the idea that he would be his equal.

 

 _"Someday you can let me fall in love again."_   He repeated his brain making it hurt.

He still wanted to keep believing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the readings!  
> See ya the next time, in another stories who was required recently in the english versions.
> 
> Always yours,  
> Lady


End file.
